


Don't Know What I'd Do Without You

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Sam go to a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know What I'd Do Without You

    The party was insanely loud as you two entered. Sam had his arm firmly about your waist, but already you were feeling less than enthusiastic about coming. “It's so loud in here.” He quirked his head and knitted his eyebrows together.  
    “What?”  
    “I said, it's so loud in here!” you repeated, getting closer to him and nearly shouting in his ear. He nodded rapidly and smiled at you.  
    “You still wanna do this?” he asked just as loud. You nodded, avoiding words, since it was so hard to hear anything. He smiled even wider and kissed you on the head affectionately. “I'm glad you came with me. I don't know what I'd do without you,” he said in your ear. You couldn't help but smile and blush a little. Sam was always so sweet. You two walked further into the mess of people dancing and chatting with drinks in their hands. Many of the girls you passed eyed you and Sam. You felt uncomfortable to say the least, but Sam kept his arm about you, which made the whole ordeal less awful. A few guys were checking you out as well, probably drawn to your costume. You immediately regretted the decision to wear something this skimpy. Of course, you'd done it for Sam, though he hadn't asked you to. He wouldn't have and before the pair of you had left, you could see he was struggling with whether to ask you about it or not. Instead, he opted out for saying you looked amazing and giving you a kiss. Sam leaning down to say something to you drew you out of your thoughts. “I haven't been to a Halloween party like this since college,” he said. You smiled.  
    “I can see why.” He laughed, giving you another kiss. Again, his affection reassured you.  
    “Hey, I'll be right back, okay? I gotta used the restroom,” he said. You couldn't help the look of terror on your face as he walked off. You were alone and there were people everywhere. Your eyes scanned the room, searching for a drinks table and silently praying there'd be something that was nonalcoholic. You found the table and made a beeline for it. Luckily, there was a cooler full of soda. You grabbed a Sprite, turning around to see two guys behind you.  
    “Hey there cutie,” one of them said. The other eyed you, lingering too long on your breasts. You smiled curtly, making to push past them. “Whoa, where you going? Come on, let's talk.”  
    “I'd rather not.”  
    “Don't be like that,” the other one said, making a move to grab your arm.  
    “Y/N, there you are! I've been looking for you,” Sam said, appearing out of nowhere. The other guys drifted back and left. You looked up at Sam and gave him a hug. “I'm sorry I took so long.” He leaned down and gave your head a kiss.   
    “I don't know what I'd do without you,” you replied, feeling safe once more.


End file.
